Life's Little Surprises
by InsaneGrizzlies
Summary: Embry lives a double life and if anyone knows how difficult it can be it's him. But when a chance circumstance causes him to meet up with his imprint, he learns just how tangled two lives can become.  Also read Unlocking Life and Life's Not a Fairy Tale
1. Chapter 1

**Tada, I'm finally back! Sorry for being absent for so much longer than I had estimated I would be. College keeps me exceedingly busy. Therefore, I didn't think it would be fair to any of you to start something without having it planned out enough that I would have an idea of where I'm going to prevent as many cases of writer's block. So, I warn you now, no promises on the consistence of updates. I'll do my best though, you can count on that.**

**In this fic, BD has never taken place. Because it just wouldn't work the way I want it to. And because I just say so. I'm also uncertain on exact ages in the actual series so once again I've decided to take liberty with them and do what I want. :)**

**Okay, so, enjoy. :) Mwah!  
**

Embry yawned and stretched, exhausted and annoyed. Why did he have to give up a normal life just because the stupid Cullens had to live in Forks? There hadn't been problems for any of the time they were here. It was unfair that he had to give up his personal life, his dreams and hopes and expectations, just because they wanted to live here.

Why did he have to lose a life because they wanted to pretend to be human? He had a finite time of living, while they had… well, forever.

No, he reminded himself; he was stuck in time now too. Until he could stop phasing, he'd remain ageless, stuck in this overgrown body that didn't look anything like any other eighteen year old's.

Again, unfair.

Though, okay, the looking older and being really built thing was kinda cool. When he did manage to get his butt into school, all the girls stared. And that was even with him wearing a shirt. He'd come across one or two outside of school, where there was no rule about having to wear a shirt (meaning that he didn't) and that had been almost enjoyable.

Except for the fact that he was only looking like he did because he wasn't _human_ anymore. He was a monster, too, just like the bloodsuckers. Except he was a good monster.

Wasn't _that_ an oxymoron. A _good monster_. He silently laughed, bitter.

Bottom line was – he hated that he'd had to give up everything important because the Cullens were vampires and couldn't help but move to Forks. He wanted to hate them, and he sort of did, but not as much as others – Paul and Sam, for example. He hated them because they were unnatural and because it was their existing that had lost him his life. He didn't want to get to know them, he didn't care what they did as long as they didn't kill any humans, and he really just wanted them to _leave. _

But then that Bella Swan girl had to go and get one's attention latched on her, like a leech stuck on a juicy vein. Embry grinned at his analogy, then winced as Jacob sent a blast of angry thoughts his way.

_Oh shut up,_ he grumbled sullenly. _You know it's true. If she hadn't gotten entangled with the leeches, we'd be free to be _normal.

Jacob's thoughts cut off, meaning he'd phased back to escape Embry's truth. If – _when_ – Sam found out, he wouldn't be happy. Jacob was supposed to patrol for the next two hours still, and if he couldn't just deal with Embry's thoughts, there was no way he'd be able to deal with Jared's or Paul's.

Personally, Embry had decided he didn't give a flying rat in space what Bella Swan wanted. She wanted to be a frozen stinkin' leech, no skin off his nose. It was her life to do with as she pleased, and that included giving it up for a stupid bloodsucker that had hurt her deeply when he'd left her. Who was Embry to tell her how to live her life? Especially when he knew all about wanting a life to dictate on your own. He'd love to be able to have that type of control over his life.

Besides, if the bloodsuckers changed Bella Swan, they'd probably have to leave, and he could get back to his own life thank you very much. Seemed like a good plan to him.

Of course, love-sick Jacob didn't think of it that way. He was so hung up on Bella Swan - soon to be Bella Cullen; she was marrying the leech in like… a month - that all he could think about was how she'd be a dead parasite and woe was him and boo-hoo – he couldn't have a fairy tale with her. Obviously Bella didn't care as much about Jake as he did about her; she had taken back the leech quickly enough after all. Didn't stop Jake from obsessing over her.

Sighing, Embry stopped short of the edge of the woods outside his house and phased back, reaching up into the branches above and pulling down his clothes. Unlike some lucky members of the pack – like Jared and Sam and of course Jacob and Quil – his family didn't know what he was. Made it damn hard to explain why he was failing classes at school, why he would disappear for hours at a time, why he snuck out at night. Already his dad had grounded him a dozen times in the past three months, and the last time Embry had been caught sneaking back in, his parents had gotten into a huge fight over how to punish him. Dad – kick him out. Mom – no way.

Talk about clash of the titans.

That's why he'd had to ask for the shift in the late afternoon. Sam had been giving it to some of the younger ones, but Embry knew his family couldn't take much more strain. At least for a little while, he was going to have to lay low.

Seth had taken Embry's place and the kid was ecstatic about it. Probably the only one of them to seem to be curious about the parasites and not just automatically dislike them, Seth was odd but enthusiastic. He'd practically phased with excitement when Sam told him the news. He was like a friggin' puppy dog wagging its tail, all eager to please and shit.

As Embry walked into the house, he stopped in the kitchen to snatch a couple of homemade French fries off a plate, getting his hand out of the way just in time before his mom could smack it.

"Embry Call, you leave those for dinner," she chastised, but she was smiling slightly so he knew it wasn't a big deal. He kissed her on the cheek, to which she added with affectionate disgust, "Go take a shower, you smell."

Laughing, Embry headed down the hall to take a shower, but almost got bulldozed over by his baby sister. Kasey latched onto his leg with the strength of super glue, burying her little face into his skin and talking rapidly about her day, the words muffled because she had yet to move her face.

Grinning, Embry bent down and slowly and carefully pried her arms apart, lifting her in his arms and holding her level with his face as she continued chattering. She was talking about coloring something after lunch, he thought, her pretty blue eyes bright with excitement.

Three going on four, Kasey was light where he was dark. Blue eyes to his dark brown. Chestnut hair to his black. Lightly tanned skin to his dusky dark.

She was also a very poignant reminder that all was not well in his family. Embry didn't like to think about it too much, though. She was his baby sister and she was innocent and that was all that mattered. Besides. They were rather in the same boat in a way.

Embry carried her into his room, dropping her on his bed and grinning as she giggled when she bounced, her little hands coming up to cover her mouth. She bounced a couple more times purposefully, then fell sideways and buried her face in his pillow, glancing at him with that adorable, almost shy look.

"Emby pway wif Kasey?"

"After I shower."

Her brow furrowed deeply and she chewed on her finger. "Soon?" she asked, over emphasizing the "oo" in the word.

Before Embry could respond, the front door opened and closed and Kasey was scrambling off the bed and blurring out the door, squealing for "daddy". He listened as his father cheerfully greeted her and her delighted laughter and squeals as she was lifted and spun in the air.

Grabbing fresh clothes to change into, Embry ducked quickly out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom, avoiding his father's critical gaze.

Truth was, Herald Call wasn't even his father. Not that his mother and father knew that he knew. Embry wouldn't have ever known, but he'd turned into a werewolf.

Neither his mother nor "father" had werewolf bloodlines.

Meaning… one of them wasn't his actual parent. It had been deduced that it was one of three people – Billy Black, Joshua Uley, or Old Quil – which obviously wasn't something you could go around asking. Yeah; Embry's ancestry was taboo among the Pack.

This occasionally made things awkward as hell. It wasn't that the Pack judged him for it. But there was a … a difference there. Unintentional, but unmistakable.

So it appeared that bastard children weren't exactly uncommon in his family. His mom had had him… and his dad had had Kasey.

But Embry was oh so glad for Kasey. Sweet, bubbly Kasey with her big dimpled grin and her bright blue eyes; she somehow always made things seem less intense, less important or worrying.

And thankfully, Mom adored her as well. She never blamed Kasey for her origins.

Embry couldn't say the same was the case between him and Herald.

And it hadn't always been like that. Once upon a time, Herald and Embry had been like the stereotypical, tightly bonded father and son. Embry had admired his father. Embry had adored him. Worshiped him. Wanted to be just like him.

But that image had been shattered when Kasey's biological mother had dropped her off at the house, claiming she wanted to be something more than the "little woman". It had been a time of yelling and fighting and slammed doors and sobbing. It had completely ripped apart Embry's impressions of his father. The only good thing out of it all was Kasey. He'd vowed to take care of her and that was exactly what he did.

Things hadn't been the same once that had happened, even though his parents had worked things out, but they hadn't been bad.

No, that had come along with the whole werewolf thing. Then… that was when the dirty looks and the sarcastic cheap shots and the fighting had come along.

Embry managed to sneak out of the bathroom and into his own room without encountering Herald. He even managed to get dressed and when he opened the door, it wasn't his dad there but Kasey, holding her favorite doll and a toy wooden wolf Jake had carved at Embry's request for her. Already, the minimal paint was fading because she took the damn thing literally everywhere; it was almost entirely worn away at the top of the wolf's head because that was where Kasey constantly kissed it.

Kasey said the pretty wolf kept away the monsters.

She had _no_ idea. But that was a good thing. Slightly ironic that she thought that, but absolutely adorable.

Kasey slipped by him into his room, sitting on the floor in front of his desk and making her baby doll hop around. He half-closed his door, turning around to go and ease himself to the floor next to her, watching with a slight smile. She was completely absorbed in her game, smiling happily, mumbling to herself. After a few moments, she looked up at him and handed him the toy wolf.

"Pway."

Embry chuckled and acquiesced. Apparently, the wolf was a "Pince" and the baby doll was his "pinsess".

The game lasted about twenty minutes before a throat cleared from the doorway. Embry glanced up, waiting to see if his dad would meet his eyes today. He didn't. He simply stated, "Dinner's done," and walked back down the hall.

Kasey leapt up, hand tucked inside Embry's, and pulled him eagerly to the kitchen. She brought the toy wolf with her.

Sometimes, Embry thought it would be easier just to let his father kick him out of the house. Sam and Emily would let him stay with them, or Billy probably would let him crash on the couch. They'd know what was going on and things would be easier.

But when it came right down to it, Embry knew he'd never be able to leave his home, no matter how rough things were. While the Pack was his pack, in the same way his family was like his pack as well. He couldn't just abandon them any more than he could abandon the Pack.

Besides… how would they explain it to Kasey? How would he be able to explain to his baby sister that he wasn't going to see her all the time anymore? She expected him to be there. And his mom – his mom would be hurt if he left. She'd probably take it personally or something.

No, Embry was stuck playing the double life. He was Superwolf or Wolfman or something like that. The furry, four-legged crusader of the night.

He really needed to stop watching so many super-hero movies.

It wasn't going to be easy, and maybe it wouldn't work like he wanted it to, but he was going to do his damndest to make things work with his family and his Pack.

**Tada with my little prologue! ;) Hopefully none of you keeled over in shock at my finally making an appearance. I've got part of the first chapter written, and I've got a (very) sketchy outline in place so hopefully I'll be able to update semi-regularly. If you really want exact times, I'd say we're leaning towards every two weeks or so. Love and hugs all! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for this being two days later. I meant to put it up Sunday and didn't have internet, forgot on Monday... *rolls eyes* I get distracted easily now that I have busy college days. LOL. **

**If you have any questions feel free to ask me in a review or PM. Just to reiterate - no BD. No Claire the two-year-old-controversial-imprint either. Anything else you want to ask about that I've changed and forgotten to point out specifically, just ask me! :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

_**Two years later**_

Embry yawned and gave his head a sharp shake, dispelling water, wet sand, and the pulling exhaustion for a few moments. He stumbled into the small house, wincing as he rolled his shoulders experimentally.

"Fuck," he hissed as his left one gave a particularly strong throb of pain.

Quil snorted as he entered behind him, flexing his right hand. "Goddamn leech. Either we're getting old or that one was particularly nastier than most."

"I'm going with the nastier option," Embry muttered as he walked into the kitchen, continuing to roll his shoulder slowly. The chill from the fridge rushed out to tickle soothingly against his hot skin and sore muscles, but his hungry stomach gave a protesting growl when Embry realized they had half a gallon of milk and some odd vegetables left.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered grouchily. "Quil!" he shouted, slamming the door shut. When Quil called a response from his room, Embry asked, "Did you forget something? Like I don't know… buying us food?"

Silence. Then a quiet, "Shit."

Embry scoffed. "That's what I thought," he mumbled under his breath, grabbing keys off of the table and heading back towards the front door of the house they shared with Jake. "Going for take-out."

"Chinese!" Quil shouted from his room as Embry started down the stairs. Rolling his eyes, Embry got in his car and decided Quil could deal with crappy McDonald's or something equally cheap and fast and close. No way was Embry driving all the way to Port Angeles to get Chinese food. If Quil had wanted it so bad, he should have gone shopping earlier that day.

The rain was pouring down heavily, and Embry was glad he didn't have to go back out for patrol. He and Quil had caught scent of a bloodsucker and ripped that leech to pieces after a (more close than he'd like to admit) fight. Sam had shown up with Jake and Leah, and they'd finished tearing the vamp apart, lighting him on fire and sneezing from the disgusting purple smoke.

Leah and Jake had taken over their patrol for the rest of the night. Sam had told him and Quil to recoup but lo and behold… they had no food.

Fuck, his shoulder hurt.

The branches of the trees were black against a darker black backdrop that occasionally lit up with blinding flashes of lightening. They swayed and thrashed angrily, many on the brink of breaking and falling. He drove very carefully into Forks, where the recently renovated McDonald's waited at the corner of the two largest streets in town. Drive-through was usually quicker, and he rolled his eyes as he had to repeat his order three times so that the skeptical teen got it all.

An hour later, after having eaten his fill, Embry was lightly dozing on the cushy couch in front of the fireplace when his cell rang. He reached out for it, still out of it from his nap, and mumbled a greeting.

"Embry, I need you to watch Kasey for the next few days," his mother announced breathlessly. "Your dad just got into an accident on the way back from work – they had to take him to Forks Hospital. I don't know how long he's going to have to stay there or anything, so please?"

Embry scrubbed a hand over his face, throwing his feet to the floor and trying very hard not to groan. "Of course. Do you need me to pick her up tonight or will you drop her off here on your way out?"

"I'll drop her off," she said quickly. "Give us ten minutes."

Embry hung up and leaned back, groaning finally and running both hands over his face. Great. His five and a half year old sister was going to be at his house. For the "next few days", which could mean anything from two days to a full on week. He'd have to talk to Sam about taking over day-patrols again, while Kasey was in class or something. Since the Cullens had left – and taken stupid Bella Swan with them – they'd expanded their patrol routes to include the town of Forks. He wasn't sure who would take his place, but he knew Sam would work with him. He'd always been good about it.

He set Kasey up in his room, tucking her in under the patchwork quilt and kissing the top of her head. He left the door cracked open because recently Kasey had started complaining about monsters in the dark. Embry went out to the living room, falling onto the couch with a jaw-cracking yawn. Jake probably wasn't going to be thrilled about Embry's sister being here, but the bastard could deal. It wasn't like Embry could have said no. He still had to balance his life, thank you very much.

LLS/LLS/LLS

Something was poking Embry in the face, something slightly sticky and sweet smelling. Embry tried to swat it away, but it giggled and came right back.

Oh, yeah. His sister.

Dragging one eye open, Embry peered at Kasey, who was smiling and giggling at him. "Mornin' Embry," she greeted cheerily.

Groaning as he straightened and yawned, Embry stretched and then dragged her up into his lap. "Morning Kasey," he mumbled. "Why're your hands sticky?"

"Jake make me waffles."

"Made," Embry corrected absently as he stood and headed towards the kitchen, Kasey clutching his neck. Sure enough, there was Jacob eating his own mountain of waffles. Embry raised a brow at him, but Jake ignored him.

Sighing with a faint smile, Embry looked at the clock on the microwave and swore under his breath, too soft for his sister to hear him but enough for Jake to smirk. "Come on, Kasey, let's get you cleaned up and ready for school."

He passed Quil on his way to the bathroom, where he set Kasey on the counter and handed her a spare toothbrush to use. He brushed her hair as fast as he could while still being careful of any knots, then helped her scrub off the syrup stuck on her hands. After that it was simply getting her into clean clothes. While she did that Embry went to make her a lunch. Quil shoved it into his hands as he skidded into the kitchen.

"She's going to be late," he chuckled. "Figured we could help out."

Embry let out a relieved thanks and turned back to the bedroom, grabbing the backpack his mom had left when she dropped off Kasey and slinging the tiny thing onto one shoulder as he distractedly picked Kasey up with his other arm.

He went a little faster than he should have but got to the school just minutes before classes started. He glanced at Kasey to wish her a good day and yelped. "What are you wearing?"

Kasey grinned at him happily. "I look pitty, wight?"

"Pretty and right," Embry corrected, still staring in horror. The skirt she was wearing was dark green. Her shirt was bright purple with yellow and pink stripes and inside out. To top it off, her jacket was red with pink fur along the hood.

Jesus Christ. Not one single thing matched.

Too late to fix it now, he figured, and instead reached over and pulled off her jacket. "You're shirt is inside out, Kasey," he informed her, quickly pulling it off and then righting it before putting it back on. Kasey handled it all good-naturedly, looking at him like he'd done something amusing.

She kissed his cheek and hugged him around the neck tightly before getting out of the car. Embry watched her walk to the building that housed the kindergarten class, slightly separated from the rest of the school.

He ran a hand over his face. "Damn," he muttered, putting the car back in gear and heading for Sam's. When he stepped inside, the strong scents of the Pack and toasted sandwiches greeted him; he followed his nose to the kitchen, where Emily was grilling sandwiches at the stove. Sam glanced up from the table and nodded a greeting at him, while Jared and Paul picked on each other casually as they waited for their food.

Embry took a seat at the table as Emily placed the first sandwich in front of Sam. She kissed her husband on the cheek and smiled cheerfully at Embry. "Would like something to eat as well?"

After nodding and expressing his thanks, Embry glanced uneasily at Sam. Sure, he'd probably be understanding, but he might not be happy about it. After a moment, Sam glanced over with a raised brow and leaned back in his seat, twisted so he fully faced Embry.

"Alright, out with it," Sam said, folding his arms. Paul and Jared stopped their friendly bickering to stare. Nosy assholes.

Embry cleared his throat. "Uh, my mom needs me to watch Kasey for a few days. I need to switch my patrol times to while she's in school, so I can look after her."

"Can't you get Jake or Quil to watch her while you patrol?"

Embry grimaced. "Jacob does not "do" babysitting," Embry grumbled, rolling his eyes, "And Quil patrols when I do most of the time. Kasey doesn't know anyone else from the Pack that well," he continued, "and it'd just be easier if I watched her. That way, if my mom calls or something, there are no awkward cover stories."

Sam sat there and stared at him contemplatively for a few moments before nodding slowly. "I agree. Okay – you can switch with Paul."

Paul groaned. "Fuck, that means I have to deal with Quil. All that guy thinks about is his latest lay."

Jared snickered. "Oh darn. Guess you'll know how I feel now."

Paul shot him a glare. "At least I don't have to see the most recent Kim escapade."

Jared straightened and glared back. "Don't drag her into this. The last time you-"

"Knock it off," Sam ordered casually, taking a bite of his sandwich. Jared opened his mouth, and Sam just gave him a look that quieted him.

"I'd rather babysit the toddler," Paul grumbled under his breath.

"She's five and a half," Embry pointed out.

"Same difference."

Emily set a plate in front of first Jared and then Paul. "You say that now, Paul, but wait until she started asking you to play dolls or house with her. You'd run for the hills faster than a bloodsucker."

Paul grimaced while Jared laughed loudly. Emily smiled over at Embry. "I'm sure it'll be good for you to spend some one-on-one time with her. It'll probably also throw off some of that suspicion your family has about what you do all the time."

Sam grinned at Emily, pulling her down for a fast kiss on the lips. "And it's for that lovely and sharp mind that I love you so," he murmured.

"Sure it is," Emily scoffed teasingly. She kissed the palm of his hand after she pulled it away from her neck and turned back to the stove.

Sam was still smiling faintly as he turned back to look at Embry. "Switch with Paul," he repeated firmly. "When you and Jared finish eating you can both head out. Paul will cover for you with Quil late evening." He sent Paul a very pointed look that dared him to argue.

Paul slouched a bit in his seat and grumbled unintelligibly, but said nothing to deny the order. Emily soon set a plate in front of Embry and sat down as well next to Sam. With a slight, teasing frown, Sam reached out and tugged her chair so it was right against him, their elbows constantly brushing. Sam's left hand kept slipping under the table for a couple moments at a time, and he leaned over to sweep his lips across her cheek or some other area of bare skin every few minutes.

There was no question what would be going on when they were all out of the house.

As soon as they finished eating, the three of them jumped up, making their excuses to get out of the house. Jared and Embry stripped at the edge of the woods and tossed their clothes into branches before phasing. After shaking off the lingering prickly tingles, Jared glanced at Embry.

_I'll go north and wrap around to the west? You can go south and east._

Embry gave a nod of agreement and turned to head in the opposite direction, stretching his legs. Since he'd first started phasing, he'd settled into a sort of content acceptance. Sure it kind of sucked, but at the same time it wasn't too bad. He had his brothers, he still had his family, and he could run and experience the world in a wonderful unique way that he wouldn't have otherwise.

It was really fun to race his brothers. Jake may be able to phase the fastest, but he was slower than Embry. Course, Seth was the quickest. But Embry could jump the farthest. So whatever. Point was, life had settled into a different kind of normal for all of them, and it wasn't a bad situation, in Embry's opinion.

They didn't get leeches too often through the area, but more so than any of them would have liked. Sam hypothesized it was because the area was one – just good leech territory, and two – saturated with the Cullens' scents and that it stirred curiosity in the leeches so they came closer to the Rez and town than they would have otherwise.

Just their luck. Embry knew Sam wanted to stop phasing soon, seeing as he had a munchkin on the way. He gave him two more years – tops – before he passed on the Alpha thing to Jake, if Jake would step up and take it. If not, it'd probably go to Jared.

Embry shuddered at the mere thought, and Jared sent a scoff his way.

_I wouldn't be _that _bad…._

Embry snorted. _True. You'd probably be worse._

Jared mentally flipped him off. _Ass_, he laughed. _At least I'd be better than Paul!_

Embry laughed out loud, a hoarse barking noise. _True. I guess if it came down to the two evils, I'd have to choose you._

_Thanks_ Jared drawled dryly. He paused a moment, then asked, _Wanna bet on if Jake will actually step up and be Alpha when Sam steps down?_

Embry was tempted, but he knew Jacob would find out and kick his ass, so reluctantly he passed. _That's for you and Paul. And probably Quil. _

Jared laughed. _Wimp._

The rest of the patrol was relatively conversation free. They met and turned to run back the way they had come, met again, repeated. Three hours passed and Embry finally returned to outside Sam's house. He grabbed his clothes carefully in his jaws and gave a nod to Sam when he saw the older man glancing out the window. His Alpha nodded back in acknowledgment and Embry started the run to his place.

He phased back and slid inside, heading straight for the bathroom. The shower felt nice as it washed away the dirt – he couldn't pick up his sister looking like he'd been playing in the mud or something – and dressed quickly, glancing at the clock and swearing under his breath.

He had ten minutes. He could make it….

No he couldn't, he realized when he got outside and his car wouldn't start. Swearing loudly, Embry hit the steering wheel and cursed again as it dented.

Jake poked his head out of the house and raised a brow. "What did you do?"

"Fucking car won't start, and I dented the wheel." He huffed. "I have to pick up Kasey." Embry paused and glanced Jacob's way.

"Hell no," Jake flatly denied. "She'll get crumbs or something in the seats."

Embry scoffed. "Come on Jacob. I won't let her eat in the car and it'll take fifteen minutes to drive her back here."

"No."

"Damn it, Jake, just let me borrow your Rabbit!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Why the hell are you acting like a bitch?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Fuck off Embry. I'm not the one that invited a kid to live with three big wolves for a week without asking anyone who lives with me."

Embry rolled his eyes. "You were on patrol, asshat, what did you expect me to do? My mom needed someone to watch her. I'm her brother, I can't turn her away."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"What if Rachel needed a place to stay? Would you turn her away?"

"That's different. Rachel can look out for herself."

"I'm not asking you to look after Kasey," Embry growled, getting out of his car and glaring at Jacob over the hood. "I'm asking you to let me borrow your car. I can look after my sister all on my own, thank you very fucking much."

They glared at each other for several moments, before Jake let out a harsh sigh and turned back inside. Embry closed the door to his car and met Jacob at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks," he forced out.

Jake glared at Embry's car. "I'll take a look under the hood, see what's up with her."

Nodding once, Embry headed for Jacob's precious Rabbit and slammed the door pointedly, smirking as Jacob glared at him.

When Embry pulled up outside of the school, ten minutes after Kasey had gotten out, he didn't see her waiting for him. Worried, Embry got out of the car and headed for the office, but stopped halfway when he heard Kasey's voice singing happily with another voice, older and feminine.

Turning, Embry walked towards the Kindergarten building, heading around the corner towards the little playground. He couldn't deny being curious and a little concerned about who Kasey was with – she knew better than to talk to strangers, so was it a school faculty member?

He rounded the corner and froze, everything grinding to a stunning second-handedly familiar halt. Kasey was playing some sort of hand game and singing to it with a young woman on the blacktop. The woman wasn't Quileute. She had warm light tan skin and large, tumbling waves of glowing dark red hair that brushed her back a few inches past her shoulders. He inhaled deeply, hoping to catch her scent, but the wind was blowing the wrong way.

He had to get closer.

Numbly, Embry walked over to the two, unable to hear particular words but absorbed in the cadence of her softly chanted song. Her voice was a little on the low side but pleasantly soft as she sang with his sister. His eyes locked on her face, her bright teal eyes fringed with dark eyelashes, her rosy cheeks with a few scattered freckles, her full lips pulled into a lovely and genuine smile.

Kasey broke off. "Embry!" she said delightedly, running towards him. Somehow, he regained enough presence of mind to catch her as she jumped into his arms and lift her up. The woman walked towards them, lips pressed slightly together, not entirely approvingly.

"I take it you're Embry Call?" she asked.

Embry nodded, shifting Kasey in his hold so he could hold out a hand to the beauty before him. _Touch me, touch me, touch me, please just touch-_

He inwardly sighed with relief as her hand met his in a far-too-brief shake. "I'm Miss. Evans, Kasey's teacher. You do realize school let out almost a quarter of an hour ago."

He nodded, still spinning dazedly as he tried to regain his footing in this new version of his old world, kind of like the first time after he phased. She was close enough now that he could catch her scent – something like peppermint. She narrowed her eyes slightly, pursing her lips for a moment before asking, "Then where have you been?"

He blinked, straightening slightly and clearing his throat. "Car broke down. I had to borrow my friend's car."

Kasey gasped excitedly. "Quil's car?"

Embry snorted in amusement, shaking his head. Kasey loved Quil's jeep. "No, Jake's."

Kasey pouted sullenly as Embry chuckled at her in amusement before Miss. Evans spoke, making his attention immediately snap back to her.

"Well I suppose that's excusable."

_Excuse me_, Embry thought with slight shock and annoyance.

She tossed her hair slightly back. "However, did you really think packing her lunch as you did was something a-"

"I didn't pack her lunch," he said quickly. "My friend Quil did."

Kasey giggled. Embry rolled his eyes, suddenly reminded why else she loved Quil's jeep. His little sister was already getting those silly childhood crushes.

Currently it was with Quil.

She needed to find some silly kindergarten boy to crush on and not his best friend. That was just plain awkward and frustrating. _Not_ amusing like Jared and Quil himself thought.

Miss. Evans pursed her lips again. Embry resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss them. She looked adorable when she did that.

"Well, perhaps you should check what he packed next time," she said somewhat rudely. "A proper lunch does not consist of a soda, pudding cup, and piece of cake."

"A- what?" Embry stuttered in disbelief and looked at Kasey. "Did Quil pack you desserts for lunch?" he asked in disbelief.

Kasey grinned with sly delight. Embry groaned and let his head fall so he could stare at the cloudy sky.

Looking back at the young teacher before him, he hurried to assure her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't try to pull that again." He was going to kick his ass. "And hopefully no cars break down tomorrow so you don't have to waste time watching this rugrat."

Suddenly she blushed. "Oh, no, it's not that I minded watching her. It's just that I was worried she was forgotten, and since she seemed to be so unlooked- I mean… uh…." She swallowed and glanced at him before looking away. "I didn't mind playing with her for a while. She's delightful."

Embry grinned slowly. "Yeah, she is. Thanks. And I promise to make sure she has a healthy lunch with all the food groups and clothes that match tomorrow." He winked at her as she started stuttering again, and held out his hand. "Thanks for watching her until I got here, Miss. Evans."

Still blushing a soft pink, she reached out and quickly shook his head, murmuring her own good bye.

Embry carried Kasey over to his car and glanced at her with a raised brow. "Do you know Miss. Evans' name?"

Kasey gave him a look that made him think she thought him an idiot. "Yes," she said obviously. "Miss. Evans."

"Of course," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

Time to find out from someone in the know what the new teacher's name was, because there was no way he was going to go around referring to his own fucking imprint as Miss. Evans.

Paul would never let him live down the implied dirty fantasies.

**I'm not gonna lie... I kind of enjoy Embry's mind. He's got this mostly casual humor with which he looks at everything. Very mellow. **

**Anyhow, Love and Hugs! MWAH!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I could tell you that school was crazy busy, I had writer's block, the internet at my house in wonky, and other things to excuse this late chapter, but there's no excuse for it being late like this, lol. Sorrrrry. :S I'll make it up to you... somehow.**

When Embry pulled back up to the house, Jake had moved the car to the garage and was under it, music blasting out of the old radio at decibels that nearly made Embry's ears bleed, so he had no idea how Jake was standing it. Embry lifted Kasey onto his shoulders, smirking in amusement as she slapped her hands over her ears. Gritting his teeth, Embry made his way to the radio and turned it down until his ears stopped ringing.

Jake slid out from under the car, glaring. "What are you messing with my radio for?"

"You're going to go deaf, Jake. At the rate that was going, a leech would be able to sneak up on you."

Jake glared some more, pointedly looking at Kasey, and Embry rolled his eyes. Seriously? Like his sister was going to realize they were talking about vampires. He wasn't even sure she knew what a leech was – the kind that was real to the rest of the world, not the kind he and his brothers dealt with.

He took Kasey inside, settling her down at the kitchen table and grabbing some crackers and milk for her… and realized Jake had been in the kitchen when Quil made Kasey a lunch. Pissed, he turned around and went back into the garage. Jake was cleaning his hands with an already filthy rag when Embry got right up in his space. Jake scowled.

"What the fuck is wrong now?"

"Bet you thought it was funny, Quil packing her lunch like that."

Jake's lips twitched. "Yeah. I actually did."

Embry ground his teeth in frustration. "It's not. She needs a healthy lunch, for one thing, and for another her teacher got on my ass about it!"

Jake barked out a laugh, shaking his head and grinning. "That's rich…."

Embry growled, frustrated, but knew he'd not get anywhere with Jake. And if he followed impulse and shoved him, it would just degenerate into a fight and he was smarter than that.

So instead, he twisted around and stormed back into the house, slamming the garage door behind him with a bang and then freezing when he saw Quil halted in the act of handing Kasey a huge-ass bowl of ice cream.

"No. Fuckin. Way." He stormed over, snatching away the bowl and tossing it into the freezer before facing Quil. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Quil gave a half-hearted grin and shrug, mumbling something about how he thought it'd be funny.

"Oh yeah, real funny Quil." Embry paused and grinned as a devious idea came to him. "Tell you what. Go ahead and let her have it. I'm going to go for a run, talk to Sam, and you can watch her."

As Quil paled and started stammering rapid reasons why he couldn't watch her, Embry pulled the ice cream back out and handed it to Kasey, patting her on the head as she gleefully dug in with a spoon. He grinned and clapped Quil on the shoulder. "Good luck," he taunted, dashing out of the house to Quil's loud and desperate protests.

The best part? Quil would undoubtedly recruit Jacob to help him out, which would teach Jake not to let Quil do stupid shit like that anymore. Win-win.

Embry stripped his shirt off as he ran, throwing it over his neck and settling into a steady pace all the way to Sam's. It would be best to let his Alpha know now that he'd imprinted, and hopefully Sam would be able to find out what the kindergarten teacher's name was. Embry's fingers twitched with pent-up energy, with the need to _know_.

It felt like if he didn't learn her name soon, he'd lose his head. Like it just might pop off and explode. He doubted that was possible, but that's still what he felt like.

Of course, letting Sam know meant that in no time whatsoever, the rest of the guys would know as well. Embry was sure they'd have their fun with his situation. He figured Sam wouldn't just out and tell them all, but even if you didn't want to let the rest of the pack know something, they figured it out sooner or later. No secrets.

Made for great blackmail.

Sucked when you wanted to keep something from them. Surprises were such a no-go.

Also sucked when you didn't want to hear something, like exactly how one of the imprintees sounded when with their guy. Yeah. That kind of information was best kept… unmentioned. By anyone. Ever.

Well okay. Not ever. But not unless you had to. Refer back to the whole blackmail thing.

Embry didn't knock as he leapt up the steps of the porch and pushed open the door to Sam's and Emily's place, but called out as he entered. Emily responded from the kitchen and suddenly feeling peckish Embry followed his nose.

"Muffins," he said happily, snatching one out of the bowl on the counter and eating it in two bites. He swallowed before adding, "You make the best muffins."

Emily laughed softly, grinning over at him as she slipped another batch in the stove. "Thanks, Embry. What brings you by this afternoon? Isn't Kasey out of school?"

He grinned slyly, sliding a look to her out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm punishing Quil. And Jake. They decided it'd be funny if she had desserts for lunch."

Shaking her head and sighing with affectionate annoyance, she said, "So they're watching her?"

Embry's grin widened. "Oh yeah. And I let her have ice cream since Quil offered it to her as an after-school snack."

Emily threw her head back, laughing loudly, just as Sam walked in from the back, raising his brows.

"What's funny?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Emily's waist and tugging her against his chest, pressing chaste kisses all over her face.

Emily explained to him, and Sam rolled his eyes. Grabbing a muffin as well, he headed towards the living room, meeting Embry's eyes before raising a brow and tilting his head in the direction he was headed. Embry took the cue and excused himself from talking with Emily, following after his Alpha.

Sam sat heavily on the couch, running a hand through his hair before he looked at Embry. "Okay, what's up? You're… jittery." His eyes narrowed speculatively.

Embry swallowed, licked his lips, and tapped his foot rapidly, nervously. "I, uh, I… shit," he muttered, running his hands over his head a few times. He stared at the floor between his feet as he gathered his thoughts and slowly began talking again, quietly. "When I picked Kasey up from school today, I, uh, met her teacher. I was a little late – car wouldn't start and I had to hassle Jake to borrow his." He glanced up at Sam and they exchanged mutually exasperated looks. Everyone knew Jacob was beyond protective and possessive of that car. He treated it better than he did most people these days.

"Anyway, when I got there, I uh…." He swallowed thickly.

"You imprinted," Sam said, sighing heavily. Embry couldn't tell what was behind that sigh – whether it was an unhappy one or what.

Embry nodded, looking up at him. "Miss. Evans, the kindergarten teacher…. I don't know her first name. I don't think she was particularly impressed with me." He grimaced at the memory.

Sam nodded, eyes staring out the front window contemplatively. "Yeah, I heard about her. She's subbing for Mrs. Wells while she recovers from her surgery." His brows furrowed thoughtfully. "I'm sure I heard her name, but can't remember what it was…." He trailed off and then tilted his head back on the couch. "Hey, Emily?"

"Yeah?" she asked, walking out into the living room with a plate of muffins that she set on the coffee table. Damn, she was wonderful. Embry grinned and grabbed another as she sat down against Sam's side.

Sam's arm immediately wrapped around her shoulders, his thumb stroking her arm, and his other hand dropping to the very small bump that had recently shown up at Emily's tummy. "That kindergarten sub – what was her name again?"

Emily pursed her lips and hummed, eyes squinting thoughtfully before she brightened. "Oh! Mona Lisa!" She grinned. "I can't believe I almost forgot, it's such a distinctive name. Why?" she asked curiously.

Embry hesitated when Sam glanced at him quickly, but when Emily looked over with an inquisitive smile, he muttered the answer.

"Oh Embry!" Emily exclaimed, standing and coming over to hug him. He patted her back gently, feeling a little awkward in the face of her excitement. She pulled away, still smiling brightly, and started talking. "I believe she lives in Forks, rents a room in one of the houses there. I bet Kim could find out faster than I could, do you want me to ask her?"

When Embry didn't respond right away, Sam stepped in, murmuring that he didn't think Embry was quite ready for everyone to know yet.

Emily nodded, reaching over to pat Embry's hand with understanding. "Of course, you probably need time to get your head wrapped around this before the rest of the pack jumps in." She shook her head, laughing. "Not to make a bad joke, but they're more excitable than a bunch of puppies."

Sam snorted, and Embry grinned a bit, but neither of them commented.

"I'll tell them, soon," Embry ventured after a few moments. "I just don't want to quite yet." He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with all of them just yet. Not that he'd have long to himself. His cell vibrated in his pants pocket and he pulled it out for a quick look, grinning. He read the text from Quil, before glancing up at the two Alpha figures. "I think it's time I go save Quil and Jake from Kasey."

Emily giggled, but stood as he did, wrapping her arms around him in a sweet hug. "Bring her by for dinner some time. She's such a sweet girl."

Embry promised, waving goodbye and jogging out the door. He stripped off his clothes, sticking them in the pouch around his ankle and wolfing it home. It was faster and frankly, Quil had sounded desperate in his text. Embry laughed silently. That would teach the two of them….

The next morning, Embry packed Kasey's lunch himself – with her supervision of course. He gave Quil a smirk, thanked Jake for fixing his car, and packed his sister into the vehicle. Today she matched, her lunch was healthy, and hopefully his car wouldn't break down again. Before he let her out of the car, though, he handed her an envelope.

"Give this to Miss. Evans for me," he said with a grin.

Kasey tilted her head, frowning worriedly, before looking back up at Embry. "Is it 'bout me? Am I in trouble?" Her eyes widened and lips pouted sadly.

"Nah kid," he assured her, ruffling her hair. "I'm apologizing to your teach for all the trouble I caused her yesterday."

Kasey grinned and said "Okay!" leaning across the center consol to press a kiss to his cheek. "See ya later, Embry!"

He waved goodbye, watching as she ran towards the buildings, linking arms with another little girl and skipping the rest of the way, talking rapidly.

Embry grinned as he pulled away from the school. It probably wasn't the smartest or smoothest move to pass a note to Miss. Mona Lisa Evans like they were in grade school themselves, but he couldn't help himself.

He had a feeling it would be fun to push her buttons. Just a little.

And he had a hunch this just might do it.

***makes a face* Like I mentioned, I had serious writer's block with this chapter. I wrote it like... five times. Ugh. Anyhow, I have already started the next chapter, so see, you can't be tooo mad at me... can you? lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, look who it is! IG, formerly MIA/AWOL, returned to your loving embraces! ;) Alright, maybe not loving. I'm sure most of you (if any are left) are rather frustrated with me. I understand, I do. But my education is very important, and last semester was the semester from Hell, with the Class that Shall Not be Spoken Of, and then I was actually gone and busy for winter break, and then this semester I have had TWO jobs plus full-time school... so yeah. When I have free time, I pass out.**

**But today, I find myself actually experiencing some free time, awake, and not in the mood to read but to write. I know this isn't very good - most of it has actually been sitting on my computer for months because I didn't like it very much - but it's to the point where I've decided it is good enough for now. I'll try to write a little of this every day so we can get a chapter every couple of weeks or so, but know that I'm terribly busy so it might not happen. I won't abandon the story, promise, but it might be a while.**

**Thanks for the consideration, and for sticking around this long. I truly do appreciate it. You're all the best.**

**Now, on to the chapter.**

**(Recap: Embry has to watch his little (unrelated) sister, his family thinks he's just some flaky mysterious guy these days, his (not)dad doesn't particularly like him anymore, his sister adores him, and her kindergarten teacher... appears to be what my mom calls "flustrated" - flustered and frustrated.)**

Mona Lisa Evans liked to think she was patient. She did work with kindergarteners after all, and you talk to anyone with a five or six year old, they will tell you it's not an easy job with one, let alone nearly twenty. But she loved her work, even the moments when she was on the brink of ripping her hair out and running off to Cancun. So, really, she did like to think of herself as patient.

At least… until Kasey Call showed up with pudding and cake for lunch, looking like she'd been dressed in simply whatever had been seen first, and was all alone after school waiting for her brother to pick her up.

Kasey's mother had already called to let Mona Lisa know that her son Embry would be picking Kasey up for anywhere from a few days to a week while she looked after her husband, who had been in an accident. She'd also warned Mona Lisa that Embry was apparently a little flaky, always off doing something or another, and that if he didn't show up to pick up Kasey, to let her know.

So, to say that her first impression of Embry Call hadn't been a decent one was a bit of an understatement.

She'd been willing to wait for half an hour before she caved and called Mrs. Call. It had taken around a quarter of an hour for Embry Call to show up. He'd been all Kasey could talk about most of the day. She'd been gushing about staying over at her big brother's house and getting to "play with his friends", and had only wonderful things to say about him. A contrast to the image her mother had painted, because in Kasey's eyes, it was obvious Embry could do no wrong. She hero-worshipped the man.

Mona Lisa Evans had been convinced she was a patient woman… until she laid eyes on Embry Call.

She wasn't sure she could articulate what it was that set her on edge, and whether or not it was a bad kind of edge or just one of animal attraction. The fact was that he had unbalanced her for some reason and she'd realized that her patience had a disclaimer.

It vanished when she was faced with Embry Call. She didn't like that.

She could admit she'd been a bit of a… well, a bitch. He hadn't seemed too offended; actually he was mostly amused if she dared to hazard a guess. Which really hadn't helped her case, because it had made her feel… weird. Kind of childish, immature.

She didn't like that, either.

So when Kasey had come up to her that morning with an envelope, handing it to her and stating her brother had requested she give it to her, Mona Lisa's mouth had gone dry and her hands had shook a bit. She could just imagine what he had to say to her in that letter, what he'd had time to articulate via pen and paper that he hadn't been able to say in front of his impressionable baby sister. She shoved it into her drawer and tried to forget about it.

But the damn thing plagued her thoughts all day, while they did the weather and calendar morning activities, while she'd worked on the letters of the alphabet with them, through their first recess, all the way to lunch. They had some free time after that, for the kids to let off a little more energy before jumping into math, so she sat herself at her desk and pulled out the deceivingly innocent envelope.

She twisted it over in her hands, chewing the inside of her cheek anxiously. There was no writing on it, and she childishly held it up towards the florescent lights above, trying to see the writing through it, but couldn't really make anything out.

Blowing out a breath that lifted a loose strand of hair off her forehead, she told herself to grow some cajones and slipped her finger under the top, ripping it free and withdrawing a piece of paper.

Embry Call's handwriting was neat – for a guy – and small, with thick block letters. She'd always thought handwriting could tell a lot about a person… not that she could decipher what Embry's said about him. Maybe that he was straightforward or something. What the hell did she know? She wasn't one of those people that made a living psychoanalyzing handwriting, she was a kindergarten teacher.

Still chewing at the inside of her cheek – she had the habit since she was a kid, and nothing seemed to make it stop for long – she finally stopped just looking at the letters and read the words.

**Mona Lisa Evans – **

** I'd like to apologize for everything yesterday. Can't say it won't happen again, but I'd like to think it won't. At least, not all at the same time. Thing is, I work while Kasey's in school, so if things get really busy, I might be a few minutes late picking her up again. Especially if I have to beat my friend over the head to borrow his car. However, I would like to make it up to you. We like to have a little local bonfire every couple of months, and I'd be honored if you'd join me next week. Let me know.**

** Yours**

** Embry Call**

Mona Lisa stared at the words with open-mouthed disbelief. He'd apologized – which was nice – but hadn't told her it wouldn't happen again… in fact, he'd almost admitted it would. He'd asked her to go to a bonfire with him… like as a date?

She dropped the letter on her desk, shaking her head slowly, and thought about what to do. She could wait after school for him to pick up his sister again, but seeing as how he'd turned her on her head the last time, she wasn't sure that would be her most brilliant idea of the decade.

Grabbing a piece of paper, she grabbed her pen and quickly wrote a response, folding it up and, since she lacked any envelopes at the moment, sealing it closed with a sticker.

She'd give it to Kasey after school to give to her brother. After all… he started it.

Mona Lisa ignored the fact that this was entirely unprofessional. She was simply avoiding a far more unprofessional reaction that would occur if she met with him after school. Avoidance was her key to surviving the next several days while he looked after Kasey.

Embry was waiting as the kindergarteners were let out of the classroom. They rushed out in a hurry, heading for their mothers that waited for them around Embry. As he watched, Kasey came skipping out at the back of the group, hand linked with another little girl and swinging them between themselves.

His little sister grinned when she saw him and left her friend, coming over in a hurry. He bent down and lifted her into his arms, turning and carrying her over to his car, which was parked farther down the road out of the way. She began babbling about her day, excited because she'd gotten a star sticker on her homework from the other day or something.

He got her home and set up for her after school snack, asking her if she had any work to do.

Kasey shook her head so hard her hair flew around her face, but in contrast to her words she started digging into her bag. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him with a smile.

Embry moved to the living room, glad that neither Quil nor Jake was around at the moment. He jumped over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions with a small bounce. The paper was held shut with a sticker, a sparkly gold star that said "Super". Grinning a bit, he slipped his finger carefully under the sticker and unfolded his letter from the intriguing Mona Lisa.

He ran his fingers over her writing, right where she had wrote his name. She had very lovely writing, legible and oddly… feminine. She hadn't written his first name – she'd called him Mr. Call. He wasn't sure if he was amused by that or annoyed. He decided to go with amused, ignoring the part of him that bristled at her refusal to call him by his first name.

Letting out a slow breath, Embry moved to read the rest of her short letter.

_Mr. Call-_

_ I thank you for your apology and feel the need to offer you mine as well. I overreacted and shouldn't have judged you so harshly. That being said, please try to refrain from being quite so late again. If you know that it is going to happen, feel free to call the school's office and ask them to let me know._

_ Have a nice day,_

_ Ms. Evans_

Chuckling, on the teetering edge of serious frustration and annoyance that she had completely avoided the subject of the bonfire, Embry folded the letter back up and shoved it into his pants pocket. Rubbing his hands over his face, Embry blew out a heavy breath and went to check up on Kasey. She was finishing her snack; Kasey asked if she could watch a movie, so he let her go into the living room. She had no problems working the DVD player. Embry was willing to bet that her father made her work it at home, since he knew that the man was helpless with anything electronic.

Embry settled onto the couch to watch the movie with his sister, not really paying attention to the animated car characters. Kasey giggled a lot as she sat snuggled into his side, and Embry eventually found himself in a doze.

He jerked awake as Quil burst into the house, announcing he had pizza. Kasey squealed and leapt to her feet, dashing into the kitchen after Quil and talking animatedly. Embry rose and stretched, following more slowly behind.

Jared and Jake came into the house, Jared sending a knowing smirk Embry's way. He hadn't done a very good job of keeping the imprinting thing secret from Jared during patrol and of course Jared was finding the whole situation amusing. It was just too bad that Jared and Kim were already happily settled into a relationship, otherwise Embry would have been swearing revenge.

He supposed he could still find a way to get Jared back for all the smug looks, snickers, and sneaky comments that had Embry almost growling constantly.

Embry shot Jared a warning look, not wanting the other guys to catch on just yet. If they found out, they'd be going down to that school to get a look at Mona Lisa, probably try to talk to her. Hell if Embry was going to let the Pack scare her off before he even got a chance to really talk to her.

Of course, keeping a secret in the Pack was easier said than done. Mind-reading was a bitch.

In the kitchen, the other three were jostling around the kitchen table, grabbing slices of pizza out of the boxes and eating without plates. Kasey was seated in the middle of it all, a plastic knife and fork in her hands, and a slice of pizza bigger than her head on the plate in front of her. Embry watched for a few moments as she uncoordinatedly cut the pizza into smaller pieces, eating them right after they were sawed away from the rest. Surrounded by his three large packmates, who were eating in a completely uncivilized manner (which they never dared do around Emily), his little sister looked even more dainty and fragile.

It would have made him sick with unease, if it weren't for the fact that he'd trust the Pack with Kasey's life. Even though they were incompetent, Jake and Quil would never let anything hurt her.

Embry took a seat across from his sister, using a plate. Hey, he had to provide at least one good example for her to follow…

Maybe it was because he wasn't talking, or maybe it was because she was curious. Maybe Embry had simply forgotten how bad five-year-olds were at reading social cues and keeping secrets.

Whatever it was, Embry scowled blackly at Kasey's next words, going still and tense as they created total silence.

"What'd Miss Evans letter say?"

**Alright, I have a very vague idea of where the next chapter is probably going to go, and next week is my spring break so you might get an update out of me. (or maybe not cause I have to study for the CSET that weekend.) I hope you all have a fabulous Tuesday and hopefully we encounter each other soon. ;)**

**~IG**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know what they say about intentions and all that. Obviously I didn't update during my spring break. In fact, I'm now on summer break. My goal is to actually finish this thing this summer... **

**For anyone interested - passed all my classes even though I thought I might not, passed the CSET (all four subtests, first time too!) when I definitely was sure I wouldn't, and have one year left of college before I'm no longer a student. (And isn't that a slightly terrifying thought?)  
**

**I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. The end sucks.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy though.  
**

The silence following Kasey's innocently asked question was the type that was deafening compared to the chaotic sound that had been filling the room just before. It lasted all of five seconds – long enough in Embry's book – but the sudden intent gazes focused on him remained.

"Who is Miss Evans?"

Jared choked as Jake rolled his eyes at Quil's question. Kasey tilted her head back to beam up at Quil, likely thinking the question was for her.

"She's my kinnergarden teacher." Her attention going back to Embry, she frowned with as much concern as it was possible for a five year old to present. "Did you get in trouble? Whenever she sends a letter home with John, it's cause he's been bad and his mommy doesn' let him has dessert for a week."

Jared choked on another laugh as Embry gave the snickering Jake and Quil dark looks.

"No, I didn't get in trouble."

"Oh." Kasey frowned as she ate another bite of pizza, thinking that through. Embry hoped that would be the end of it, but-

"What'd it say then?"

She looked so innocently curious; a stark contrast to the looks on his packmates' faces.

"Yeah," Jared asked with a sly grin. "What'd she say, Embry?"

"Nothing," he snapped. Before any of the four before him could say anything more he added, "She said she hoped I didn't have any more car troubles." He shot Jake a pointed look then, and received an exasperated eye roll.

"I told you I fixed it. It should be fine now."

Thankfully for Embry, his Pack brothers seemed capable of some compassion. They dropped the topic and moved back to consuming their pizza. It wasn't brought up again until later that night, once Jared had left and Kasey was fast asleep in her bed. They were lounging in the living room, nursing a few beers, and they'd been talking about the bonfire coming up – Sam had said Emily mentioned something about a new potato salad recipe she was going to try – when Quil finally pinned Embry with a look. He might have been going for stern, but this was Quil, so Embry wasn't moved.

"How long?"

"Must have been the other day," Jake pointed out casually. "You know, when he was late picking up the kid."

"Why didn't you _tell us_!" Quil demanded, and Embry wondered if he was irritated that they'd been kept in the dark, or amused that Embry had actually tried to keep it a secret.

Embry gave them both a dry look. "I _did_ grow up with the two of you. I distinctly remember the mocking that Jake went through when he had his first girlfriend."

Jacob, recalling it as well, made a face. "Fuck, that was embarrassing." Glaring at Quil, he added, "Didn't you ask her if she'd like to-"

"That was all in the past," Quil hastened to say, grin only slightly contrite. "Besides – that was kid stuff. Imprints are serious business." Jake raised his beer in a salute of agreement, and leaned forward from his reclined position to nail Embry with his own hard look.

It was more impressive than Quil's.

"So. What was that whole letter shit about anyway?"

Reluctantly – he didn't really want to go into _that_ but they weren't going to drop it and Embry was well aware of that fact – he explained the events from the past twenty-four hours, finishing with a shrug and, "So that's it. I asked her to join us, and she said no."

"Well of course she did," Quil scoffed. "You were a complete idiot about the whole thing." Shaking his head with a disbelieving look, he added, "How do you even end up with the occasional girl?"

Jake grinned. "Well, usually you're with him, so even Embry looks suave…"

Quil protested and Embry groaned, shaking his head. "This is why I didn't-"

"What you need to do," Jake spoke over them, completely unconcerned with what either of them had to say. "Is find a way to impress her. She's a school teacher, yeah? What do school teachers like?"

"Apples?"

Embry gave Quil a disbelieving look. Jake rolled his eyes. "What is this, third grade?"

Quil scowled defensively. "I didn't hear any of you offering up any ideas!"

"Books," Jake said, just to irritate Quil. "Probably really romantic shit. What's that dude whose books always get turned into the newest chick flick…?"

"Nicholas Sparks," Quil responded. When both of them stared at him, he got defensive again. "The last girl I was with kept going on about the brilliance of his books and which she hoped they'd make into a movie next. It stuck."

"So, stock up on a couple of that guy's books, make sure she sees you reading it-"

"Or mention that you have the newest movie release of one-"

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "She should be interested then."

Embry, on the other hand, wasn't convinced. "I doubt just reading a certain author is going to-"

"You underestimate the power of the romantic ideal, my friend." Quil said sagely.

"Romantic… ideal?" Embry had no idea what his friend was talking about, though Jake seemed to be on the same page. Maybe they were both crazy. Embry was actually pretty sure he shouldn't be taking ideas from the two of them, but he really didn't have anything better thought up himself, and they did pretty well with women.

"The romantic ideal," Quil began, sounding very much like a lecturing professor. "It's what women fantasize about, what they imagine the perfect guy to be. You know – like girls in high school always want the bad boy."

"Explains why Paul was so popular," Jake muttered, and Embry couldn't help but snicker along with Quil. Paul had definitely gotten plenty of attention through the years, especially after the werewolf genes had kicked in. No matter how much of a conceited asshole he was about it, the girls just seemed to flock to him more.

"Right, so there's the bad boy, the sensitive guy, the guy that needs saving, the-"

"Where are you getting all of this?" Embry asked in complete disbelief.

It was Jacob that answered, grinning widely. "You weren't over as much during Rachel's and Rebecca's teenage years. We-" gesturing to Quil and himself "-gathered data."

"Teachers are totally intellectuals – they'd go for the sensitive types I'd bet. So, she sees you reading a Sparks novel, you two get to talking-"

"You woo her with whatever charm you possibly have, and with whatever knowledge about the book you've picked up from the few pages you actually read and spark notes-" Jacob contributed.

"And you've got yourself an interested imprint," concluded Quil with a pleased smile. "Easy, see? I bet Emily has one around her house, so we can borrow that next time we're over. You'll have a date with your imprint in days, trust me."

Embry should have realized that any time Quil said "trust me" it usually didn't end well for the rest of them.

Mona Lisa cradled a glass of wine in one hand, had her feet – currently in fuzzy bright yellow socks – on the table, and was half-listening to her cousin Morgan and her husband Nathan discuss… couple-y things. Like what they did during their days, and things that needed to be done the next day, and casual gossip of friends of theirs. Really, none of it concerned Mona Lisa.

"Lisa," Morgan said, "you're good with that sort of thing, right?"

Fighting down embarrassment at getting caught spacing out (alright, she'd been ignoring them), Mona Lisa started enough that her feet jerked off the table. She cleared her throat, hoping she wasn't blushing, and asked, "With what?"

Morgan smiled, not calling her out, and explained, "Katie has this research paper for one of her classes, and she doesn't really know where to start with it."

Taking a sip of her wine, Mona Lisa shrugged. "What class?"

"Women in History," Morgan explained. "She's thinking of getting a gender studies minor."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I can help out. Is she coming home for the weekend or…?"

Morgan shook her head. "No. She's mad at Dad about something. She said something about just skyping her…?"

Mona Lisa repeated her agreement, and settled back in her chair with one ear on the conversation again. It wasn't, she thought, that she didn't enjoy hanging out with her mother's family, particularly her cousins. It was more that she didn't fit into this conversation. She wasn't part of Forks, not really. She was here to help Morgan with the pregnancy, since Katie was away at college and Nathan worked during the day, and Aunt and Uncle Marshall were away for several months visiting Europe. They'd begged her to help out Morgan, since they'd been planning their vacation for over a year, since Katie graduated, and couldn't get refunds on their tickets.

It wasn't a problem to stay in Forks for a while, help Morgan with the end of her pregnancy and the first months with the baby. Mona Lisa loved babies and little kids – she'd have to, to work with kindergarteners. She found them refreshingly honest and oddly insightful. It made her days fun and always exhausting. Mona Lisa was only filling the position for a month or two while the actual teacher recovered, but hopefully she could find a permanent one soon, after she'd finished helping Morgan. Somewhere. Port Angeles was nice…

She was glad she was at least able to work some, and contribute to Morgan and Nathan's house since they were letting her stay there. Since Kindergarten let out relatively early in the day, it was possible to still work and be there to help Morgan out. At least for now. When the baby arrived, it might not be so easy.

"Well I'm exhausted," Morgan yawned, staggering to her feet – Nathan immediately put a hand on her back to steady her – and stretching. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Both Mona Lisa and Nathan were quiet as she went down the hall. Mona Lisa swirled what was left of her wine absently, and Nathan began to straighten up some magazines on the table, as if nervous. He cleared his throat a couple times, shoved his glasses up his nose, messed with his hair.

"Listen, Lisa. I just wanted to thank you again," he said quietly. "I know you were going to apply for that new school in Seattle, and-"

"It's not that big of a deal," she interrupted just as quietly. "Morgan is one of my best friends, along with being my cousin. I wanted to come help. Besides," she smiled. "You did manage to hook me up with the long-term subbing position. Thanks for that."

He waved it off, flushing a little. Straightening up, he smiled at her tentatively and said, "Well, it's good to have you around. Have a nice night." He went down the hall, turning off the light in the kitchen as he went, leaving the hall light on for her.

Sighing, she finished her wine and took the glass to the kitchen. She wasn't tired or wanting to go to bed, but she didn't find sitting in the living room appealing. Instead, she retreated to her room – it had been the downstairs guest room – and shut herself inside. She got ready for bed, though she wasn't planning on sleeping for another hour or two. Instead, she settled onto her bed and grabbed an old paperback of poems that was a favorite of hers from college and began to read.

**Like I said, I don't like the end, but I couldn't think of a different way to end it. **

**And for anyone interested, I didn't just make up - well alright. I kind of made-up Morgan. In NM there was some girl called Katie Marshall that had red hair. Since Mona Lisa has red hair and needed family, I figured it would work. Since Katie was too young to possibly be married and having a kid, I gave her an older sister. Hence, Morgan. :)  
**

**Hopefully I'll update sooner than, you know, four or ten weeks...  
**


End file.
